


Presents from Eastland

by Meridian (Meri)



Category: The Chief (UK), The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-01
Updated: 1997-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie gets an unexpected present for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents from Eastland

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is not meant to infringe on the copyrights held by anyone having anything to do with THE PROFESSIONALS or THE CHIEF. No one is making a profit here and I promise the both characters feel better when I'm done with them.
> 
>  **Notes:** Part of the CI5 mailing list Christmas story exchange 1997.

The wind rattling the windows of his office broke William Bodie's concentration on the report he was reading. Looking at his watch, he saw it was gone 6:00 p.m. Bodie sighed. He was supposed to be in London in a little more than an hour.

He was in Eastland to work with the local constabulary and a team of CI5 agents on a major long term undercover project. Bodie, as deputy controller, was uniquely qualified for the assignment, which required both supervisory and in-depth field experience. CI5 had got much larger and more diversified over the years since Bodie had first joined its ranks. Their brief had broadened somewhat, but stamping out terrorism in all its many, nasty forms, was still their number one agenda item.

The men and women of CI5 were still an elite, highly trained force for good in England, but some other things had changed too. For one thing, there were quite a few more woman on the A Squad these days. Bodie could remember when Susan was the lone female member in the mob. Those days were long gone.

Bodie didn't mourn their passing. He knew, only too well, that each person brought something unique to the team.

Far and away the biggest change had been that George Cowley, Controller of CI5, now shared the running of his organisation with a deputy and several field supervisors. As CI5 had grown, Cowley had recognized that he must start delegating authority. He'd chosen his best people, taking the time to train them properly.

Bodie had been taken off the streets almost ten years ago to train for the job of Controller. He figured it would take another ten years for him to be truly ready, but in reality he would likely take over within the next year. The present controller was past sixty-five and was being pressured to step down. This assignment was Bodie's "final exam", as it were.

Standing and stretching, Bodie tried to work the kinks out of his back. Getting old? he mused, not really feeling it. Time to go.

Bodie glanced down the dimly lit hall as he closed his office door and was surprised to see the lights in Alan Cade's office still on. It was Christmas Eve -- what on earth was the Chief still doing here when everyone else was long gone? Bodie had stayed late to finish up a couple of reports he had to get to his boss before he took a couple days off.

Ray Doyle, his present business partner and ex-partner from his days on the streets, expected him at his home in the London suburbs in just over an hour. He was planning to stay with Ray and his family for Christmas, as he had done for every year that he had not been on duty for the last twenty years.

Glancing again at the light under the closed door, Bodie knew he should just go. It would take him nearly thirty minutes to get to Ray's, but he couldn't just leave.

Why was Cade still here?

With a resigned sigh, Bodie knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy Ray's party until he made sure the Chief was okay. The thought of Cade alone for Christmas bothered him tremendously.

He approached Cade's office door and paused before going in.

Did he really want to pursue this course?

His feelings for Eastland's Chief Constable were all too clear to him now. Against all his rules of life, he'd fallen for the man -- a straight man.

Bloody Christ, you'd think I'd know better.

This was a path that could only lead to heartache. Bodie knew it and had chosen it anyway. Well, to be honest, it wasn't as if he'd really had much of a choice; one look at Cade had been about all it took.

From the moment he'd met Cade, Bodie had known that the beautiful man was straight as a ruler, but it hadn't helped. Alan was too gorgeous to resist, with so much integrity and personal charisma Bodie had been lost from practically the first second he'd seen him. That Cade had turned out to be a good friend too just made matters worse.

He and Cade had spent many hours together after Bodie had come to Eastland. First, because they had been forced together out of necessity: they'd had to work out the myriad of details concerning the joint assignment. Then, slowly becoming friends as they played squash at Cade's health club, having dinner out in Eastland's few nice restaurants when the work day got too long, and sometimes just taking in a game of darts at Cade's local. They had found they had a great many views and ideas in common. Of course, there were some major issues where their views were diametrically opposed.

The subject of an armed police force was not something either could discuss without fireworks of major proportions. Bodie smiled at the thought of Cade on one of his righteous tirades. He just sat back smiling and watched the man go at it. Alan was a sight to be seen when he was angry, and Bodie loved him for it.

Which was the problem in the first place. Bodie sighed to himself and pushed it all out of his mind.

Squaring his shoulders and steeling himself against the prick of pain he always got when he saw Cade, Bodie knocked and then pushed the door open.

Alan looked up from the papers he was reading, his half glasses perched on his nose, his green eyes looking bigger in the magnifying lenses.

He is so cute in those, Bodie thought, knowing only too well what Cade would think about being called cute. But he couldn't help it, maybe it was the short, grey hair, or the beautifully tailored suits, or just the wonderfully exotic look to the man, but Bodie found Alan breath-taking.

Cade smiled in welcome. "Bodie? What are you still doing here? I'd thought everyone had gone home."

"I thought so too, but here you are," Bodie said, returning the smile with one of this own.

"I just have some paperwork to finish up. Then I'll be on my way." Alan nodded his head towards the piles of paper on his desk.

"Won't it wait?"

"It never waits," Alan said with a deep sigh.

Understanding the sentiment, but also knowing there was nothing truly urgent happening in the constabulary, Bodie thought it was just a ruse. Changing the subject, he asked, "Do you have plans for tonight?"

Alan shook his head and sighed again. "No. Elena's in Canada to see her mum for the holidays."

Bodie was surprised. He knew that Alan had no other family aside from a sister in Canada, but he also knew Alan had other friends, if not in Eastland, then certainly in London. Still, Bodie had always sensed an air of isolation around Cade, as if he would not let anyone too close to him.

"I had a couple of invites, but I just didn't feel like seeing anyone," Alan was quick to add seeing Bodie's look.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm going to my friend Ray's house. He and his wife always have a party -- you'll probably know at least some of the people there," Bodie asked, hoping Cade would come with him without too much of a fight. It was clear Alan didn't want to be alone tonight. Well, who would?

But Alan was already shaking his head. "No. Bodie, thanks, but I don't want to intrude. Christmas Eve is for family."

"And friends," Bodie said, meeting Alan's eyes, trying to convey how much he really wanted Alan to come with him. "And you won't be intruding. Lots of people show up at Ray and Jilly's Christmas party."

"I don't know. I've got a lot of work to do here."

Cade's voice wasn't as forceful, and Bodie could hear his resolve weakening. So he coaxed a bit more. "Come on Alan, it will be fun. You don't really want to be alone on Christmas Eve, now do you?"

Alan shook his head and hunched his shoulders. "I don't want to impose on your friends."

"You're my friend too."

"Thanks," Alan said with a defeated sigh, but his green eyes shone with gratitude.

"Then you'll come with me?" The eagerness in his voice was really appalling, Bodie decided, but there was nothing he could do about it. How much the idea of spending Christmas eve with Alan pleased him was just too vast to be measured.

Cade smiled at him. "Sure. Shouldn't you call your friend and let him know?"

Bodie shrugged his shoulders. "No. Ray won't care."

"Are you sure?" asked Alan, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. Known Ray for many years. He'll be fine."

"Give me a couple of moments to get my things together."

"Okay."

* * *

Ray and Jilly Doyle's house was lit with outside lights and very festive looking as Bodie and Alan drove up. Bodie had an armload of presents for his friends.

Over the last several years, he and Doyle had got into the habit of giving each other outrageously extravagant Christmas presents. Bodie supposed it was because they were hard pressed to express their feelings any other way.

This year, Bodie had found an original Rembrandt pencil sketch for Ray. Having started to collect art as soon as his security firm began to turn a profit, as the firm became more successful over the years, Ray's collection had grown quite impressive. Doyle had mentioned recently seeing the Rembrandt in a gallery, but hadn't had time to take a good look at it. Personally, Bodie thought it was a hint for his Christmas present and he had been more than happy to oblige.

Last year Doyle had given Bodie the red Jaguar he now drove. It was a ridiculously extravagant present and Bodie loved him for it.

* * *

Alan mingled with the people at Ray Doyle's party, nibbling at the delicious buffet and making small talk with those he encountered. The house was very impressively decorated with holiday ornaments. A huge Christmas tree filled one corner of the large front room, decorated with a mix of traditional garland, balls and lights. Many of the decorations were clearly made by a child's hand. Alan approved. He'd always hated seeing trees that were colour coordinated with nothing but perfect arrangements.

Bodie had been right, he did know quite a few of the people here, and it had been really good to see George Cowley again. Alan hadn't seen him for a couple of years; he had initially met the CI5 Controller more than twenty-five years ago, when Alan had been liaison from the Met on an MI5 joint operation. Over the years they had managed to keep in touch, seeing each other at various law enforcement functions and conferences. Alan had always had a great deal of respect for the CI5 Controller, even if he didn't really think anyone should have as much power or autonomy as CI5 did.

After speaking with several of the people in attendance, Alan realised why he'd been feeling ever so slightly out of place since he'd arrived at the party. He was the only person present who didn't have some kind of direct connection to CI5. No one seemed bothered by his presence -- in fact one or two people seemed down right gleeful that Bodie had brought him to the party. Alan had the vague sense that he was missing some piece of the puzzle.

As it the hour grew late, he started to feel stifled by the over-warm room and really wanted to get some fresh air. Stepping into the back yard, Alan began to wander through the extensive garden. He didn't realise he wasn't alone any more until Bodie and Ray began to speak, and then it was far too late to do anything about it.

Bodie and Ray stood on the edge of the patio, side by side, their hands deep in their pockets, shoulders close, but not touching.

Alan watched them, knowing he was eavesdropping, but unable to move without being seen. He somehow thought they would not appreciate his being there as the conversation the two men were having had gone on for too long and was far too intimate to interrupt now.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Doyle asked quietly, not a trace of mockery or scorn in his tone.

"What makes you think that?" Bodie evaded lightly.

Alan could hear amusement in Bodie's tone, and something else as well, but he couldn't identify what it was.

Or maybe he didn't want to.

"Twenty years of Christmases when we weren't on duty," Ray told his friend, his tone also casual, but with the same undercurrent of emotion. "And you've never brought anyone here."

"Never?"

Doyle shook his head. "No."

Bodie seemed to consider it. "Christ! You're right. I haven't." Bodie sighed loudly then said, "He was alone. It was Christmas Eve. I just couldn't leave him there."

"No explanation is necessary, you know that."

"Thanks, mate."

"Will it work?"

"No." Sadness, hurt, defeat all were clear in Bodie's voice.

Ray turned slightly towards his friend, his voice edged with concern. "You're sure?"

Bodie shook his head. "Straight as a ruler, he is."

"Are you sure about that?" Ray asked again, this time putting a hand on Bodie's shoulder.

"Yeah." Again, Bodie sighed.

Ray squeezed Bodie's shoulder and then let it drop. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Bodie said, nodding. "I must take Alan back to Eastland tonight."

"Are you going to be here tomorrow morning when the kids open their presents?" Ray asked, his eyes scanning the garden again. Alan pressed back into the shadows of the house.

"Of course. I'm just going to take Alan home and I'll be back tonight, so don't lock the doors."

"Why not? It's not like you don't have a key."

"True enough."

Ray cleared his throat. "You know, Bodie, Christmas morning is just for family."

"Yeah? So? I'm still family, aren't I?" Bodie didn't sound worried about the question.

"Don't be an arse. What I mean is, that, well," Ray's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"That if he -- or someone else -- were family to you, he'd be to me and mine, as well."

Bodie drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, Ray."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I did. But thanks." Bodie knocked his shoulder into Ray's playfully. "It's gettin' cold out here."

"Yeah, best get back in there, before Jilly sends the cavalry out looking for us." Ray straightened, turning back towards the house.

"Yeah."

The two men went back into the house.

* * *

Alan leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Big, macho William Bodie was in love with him.

He found the thought -- inconceivable.

Absolutely breathtaking.

Totally devastating.

Sliding down the wall to a sitting position, Alan wrapped his arms around his knees, still trying to assimilate what he had heard.

He couldn't believe it.

When he'd first realised that he'd found Bodie attractive in a sexual way, he had been tremendously surprised. From the moment the deputy controller had sauntered into his office -- all arrogance and sleek grace, he'd been unable to deny the attraction.

His first sight of the gorgeous CI5 deputy was forever imprinted on his brain. Bodie had looked absolutely stunning, dressed in a well-cut dark blue suit that had fit him perfectly, displaying a hard-muscled, supremely fit body. The colour had set off the pale skin and blue eyes to perfection. Even now, Alan had a hard time breathing when he thought about how beautiful Bodie was.

As unbelievably good-looking as Bodie was in a suit, in shorts and a sweatshirt he was devastating. The first time he and Bodie had played squash, he'd nearly had a heart attack when Bodie had stepped out onto the court. So taken with the sight of the scantily clad Bodie, Alan had lost the first two games because he'd been totally unable to concentrate.

What had surprised him the most about the intense attraction was how easily he admitted what he was feeling, at least to himself. Still, finding out you're capable of bisexual thoughts, especially at the age of 49, was a little overwhelming. Amusing too, in a scary sort of way.

But to actually do anything about it. Alan shuddered, excitement and fear in equal parts moving through him.

Wait a minute, who said anything about doing something about it?

Wasn't that the question?

No.

Yes.

The cold of the patio stone started to seep into his arse, making it numb as Alan wrestled with himself and what he should do. He wanted to reach out to Bodie, to tell him it wasn't impossible.

No, just improbable. Very improbable.

But hadn't he had very vivid fantasies about Bodie? Hadn't he spent more than one night in his lonely bed, dreaming of touching Bodie, kissing him, fucking him, and if he'd admit it, having Bodie fuck him?

Yes, oh yes, he'd thought about it, more than thought about it, masturbated to an inner vision of blue eyes shinning in delight as he touched white skin and hard muscles.

Now was the time to do something. He'd never get a better chance.

There was only one problem: he didn't know how. He'd never touched a man intimately, never wanted to. How would he cope?

Then again, how much different could it be than making love to a woman? Most people wanted tenderness and to feel cared for.

Could Bodie be that different?

Alan thought not, but there was so much uncertainty, and he wasn't sure he should venture into a situation like this either. This line of thought was getting him nowhere. He was cold. Lifting himself off the patio, he stretched, then headed back into the house.

He'd invite Bodie in for a drink when the CI5 agent dropped him off. If Bodie said no, that would be that. But at least he'd know the answer.

* * *

The party broke up shortly after Alan came back into Ray's house. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed how long he'd been gone. After thanking Ray and Jilly profusely, Alan and Bodie made their way out to the car and drove back to Alan's house in silence, each man caught in his own thoughts, yet comfortable enough in the other's company not to have to break it with small talk.

"Come in for a drink?" Alan asked nervously, when Bodie pulled up in front of his house.

Bodie considered it. "I don't think so, Alan. It's late, I have to get back to Ray's."

There was enough regret in the other man's tone for Alan to push it. "Please." Alan put his hand over Bodie's, trying to convey a hundred things with just one touch.

Sighing, Bodie looked at him, bewilderment apparent even in the dark car. "What's this about?"

"Come in and I'll tell you."

Nodding, Bodie opened his door and got out, Alan followed. Once inside, they went through the niceties of drinks and small talk on the sofa for a couple of moments.

Finally, Bodie set his drink down and looked across at Alan expectantly.

Alan gulped.

"Alan?"

"I have something to tell you," Alan said, unable to control his nervous laugh. He felt like a prat and if he were wrong.... It didn't bear thinking about what he would do to his working relationship with Bodie.

Bodie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. I was outside when you and Ray were talking," Alan said, dropping his eyes for a moment in embarrassment. He looked back up at Bodie to see his reaction.

"What exactly did you hear?" Bodie closed his eyes for a moment, clearly steeling himself for the worst. Alan's heart went out to him.

"Enough." Alan held his breath, hoping Bodie wouldn't be angry, hoping he'd take the hint.

No such luck. "What?" Bodie pressed, the blue eyes opened wide and Alan was pinned with a hard look.

"I heard you tell Ray you were in love," Alan told him quietly, still unable to drop his gaze from Bodie's.

"But not with who."

"I didn't have to hear you say who. I know."

Bodie's mouth twitched into an unpleasant, cool smile. "Think you know."

Alan pitched his voice low and soothing as he asked, "Am I wrong to think it's me?"

Bodie closed his eyes again and shook his head, his body slumping in defeat. "No."

Letting out a sigh of relief that Bodie was being honest, Alan stood and walked to the window. There were no lights visible from the street, so he stared off into the darkness, wondering what he should say and how he should say it. His feelings for Bodie were as strong as his desire. Trembling with tension, he'd never thought to be in this position. How much more awkward could this get? Alan was very much afraid he was going to find out.

"You don't have to worry, I don't expect anything from you. This is my problem, not yours." Bodie's tense voice broke his reverie.

Alan fought for words to express what he was feeling. "I think it is more of a joint problem, or perhaps not a problem at all."

"How can you say that?" Bodie sounded tense, angry. He wasn't picking up on what Alan was trying to say.

"It's possible that I return your feelings." Alan knew he should have said it straight out, told Bodie he did return his feelings in equal measure, but fear held him captive. He hoped Bodie would understand what he was trying to say.

Standing up, Bodie turned towards him, face like thunder, hurt bleeding from the dark-blue eyes. "I thought better of you, Alan." His voice was low and brittle, the pouting mouth curled into a snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Alan asked, bewildered by Bodie's sudden anger. What had he said? He reviewed the last seconds of conversation and found nothing amiss.

"I don't care to have my feelings mocked." Bodie's tone was frigid, ice dripping from every word.

Alan couldn't believe it. Where had Bodie got the idea he was mocking him? "I'm not mocking you, damn it! I care about you."

Clearly, Bodie didn't believe him. "I see. I think it's time for me to go." He turned and started for the door.

"No! Bodie wait," Alan pleaded, knowing that if he let Bodie walk out the door, their tentative friendship and any hope for more would be forever lost. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." The hard words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Please. Don't go." Alan heard the desperation creep into his own voice, but the thought of losing Bodie before he'd ever had a chance to have him terrified him more than the thought of losing his pride in an ardent plea.

Bodie froze at the edge of the room, his back still towards Alan. Every muscle in the wide shoulders and long back was taut and primed for flight.

Taking a deep breath, Alan plunged on, laying himself bare as he had never done before. "I do care about you. Really. I don't understand this. I've never felt this way about a man before, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it for you."

Turning around slowly, Bodie had a half-hopeful look on his face. Alan's heart almost broke.

"I thought you were straight." Bodie's tone was flat.

A wan smiled curved Alan's lips. "I know. So did I."

"Why?" Bodie crossed his arms over his chest, standing with his legs slightly apart, feet planted firmly on the ground.

Alan shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It just happened."

"And you've never been attracted to a man before?" Bodie's tense stance softened some and Alan began to have hope.

"No." He couldn't hold back a slight nervous laugh at himself. "Well, maybe a little, but not enough to ever pursue it."

"Why me?"

Alan shook his head. That was easy. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"There are a lot of good looking men in the world."

"I don't know why." Alan tried for a joke. "Maybe I'm your Christmas present."

The teasing words broke the tension as Alan had hoped. Bodie grinned at him.

 

The look caused Alan's heart to jerk painfully. It had been a hell of a long time since anyone looked at him like that, as though he were the most important thing in the world. Alan liked the look and the feelings that it engendered.

"I'd like that. How do you feel about it?" Bodie said, taking a step forward, then another, finally coming to stand in front of Alan, close enough for him to feel the other man's body heat through all their clothes. But Bodie made no move to touch him.

Alan stood staring at Bodie, trying to control the shivering that seemed to have overtaken him as he gazed into the bottomless blue eyes. Was it anticipation or fear that caused the tremors running through him? He didn't know and didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Bodie, more than he could remember wanting anyone in a long time. "I'm torn between severe amusement and outright terror," Alan said baldly, giving no quarter and expecting none.

Bodie's smile widened. "Terror?"

"I'm 49. This is very new to me," Alan told him, his lips twitching in amusement.

"I'll be gentle," Bodie promised, eyes sparkling with desire and the promise of wonderful things.

Fear took hold in Alan's guts. "I'm not sure I can do this," he said, backing away a step and up against the window. Get a grip, he told himself.

"It's not hard." Bodie raised a hand to Alan's face, caressing his cheek tenderly with his knuckles.

Relaxing under the touch, suddenly knowing it was going to be all right, Alan couldn't help the evil chuckle that rose in his chest. "You don't think so? Guess again."

Bodie threw back his head and laughed. Alan knew it was as much from nervousness as from what he had said.

"Come here," Bodie whispered huskily, the sound sending delightful shivers of anticipation down Alan's spine.

Taking a small step forward, Alan was enclosed by the warmth of Bodie's strong arms.

"Mmmm," Alan murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wide shoulders. Leaning into the embrace, Alan relished the comfort of Bodie's strong arms. It had been too long since anyone held him. It felt so good, this very simple pleasure. Bodie moved to nuzzle Alan's neck for a moment before he raised his head and, with gentle fingers moved Alan's head up as well.

The dark-blue eyes twinkled with mirth and anticipation as Bodie slowly, oh so very slowly, leaned forward to press his mouth against Alan's.

It was only a gentle brushing of lips against lips. The lightest of touches. His whole body stiffened and then relaxed as Alan felt the impact of it on every nerve in his body.

Alan sighed; he'd kissed a thousand women in his life, maybe more, but few, if any, had the effect on his soul that the briefest touch of Bodie's lips had on him. Wanting more, he leaned forward into the kiss, parting his mouth in invitation. Bodie's tongue accepted, creeping forward to dance with his, slowly rubbing against it, saliva mixing and mingling as they moved closer, pressing harder against each other.

Arousal rushed through him, bringing his cock up hard, starting his pulse racing and his heart pounding. Sweat broke out all over him. He wanted more. No -- he needed more.

And Bodie was there, giving him what he wanted, arousing him with just his mouth to a state Alan hadn't known he was capable of.

When the kiss finally broke, Alan looked up into the sparkling blue eyes. "Come upstairs with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure." And just to make sure Bodie understood, Alan canted his hips forward just a bit, letting the other man feel his hard cock.

Bodie chuckled. "So I see."

Stepping back, Alan took Bodie's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

With each step on the stairs, Alan's desire grew exponentially. Until he'd met Bodie, he'd never considered anything like this, never wanted another man.

Now he wanted -- no wanted was too tame a word for the craving he felt -- required everything Bodie had to offer. Everything.

Christ! Was he crazy?

Did he really want Bodie to....

How could he want it, if he couldn't even think it, leave alone say it or ask?

His arse clenched as he took another step. Desire filled every crevice of his body and soul.

Could he, did he, really want to be... fucked? He twisted the idea around in his mind and shuddered violently.

Was it desire or fear? Alan wasn't sure any more, but he couldn't deny his longing to know all there was to know about this new passion.

* * *

As Bodie entered Alan's bedroom, he glanced around quickly, automatically taking in the set of the room, the heavy oak furniture, the light wood floors and the big bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hoping Alan really wanted this. He wasn't sure once he got his hands on Cade's delicious body he was going to be able to stop. It had been years since he'd felt this randy for anyone.

"Oh, I'm very sure. I want you. All of you." Alan turned towards him, expectation, fear and desire all bright in his green eyes.

Bodie blinked, not believing he'd just heard what he thought Alan had said. To make sure, he hesitated before going to Alan. "Define all."

"I want you to make love to me." Alan smiled nervously, biting his full bottom lip as he clarified the request. "Ah... to fuck me."

"I guess there's no mistaking that," Bodie said lightly, still not believing it could be possible. The one thing he thought he'd never get from Alan was the first thing the man offered. His heart squeezed painfully and his cock pulsed hopefully. "Are you really sure? We could start slower and work our way up to that. It's a big step, especially for someone new to this game."

"No. I want it. I want you."

Bodie could hear the determination in Alan's voice, but he also heard the trepidation. He promised Alan silently that he would make love with every skill he'd ever possessed to ensure this would be a wholly enjoyable experience for the man he loved. And he was happily coming to the conclusion that, against all the odds, Alan loved him too.

"All right, sunshine. We'll do this slowly." He pulled the unresisting Alan into his arms, snuffling at his neck. "You always smell so good."

Alan smelt wonderful, a unique combination of scents. Bodie thought it was Alan's own unique fragrance mixed with some woodsy cologne and plain soap. Whatever it was, it drove Bodie half mad with wanting every time he got near him.

Alan bit down gently on his neck, just hard enough to leave a small red mark, then licked the sting away with long sweeps of his tongue.

"Marking me?" Bodie leant his head back to give Alan greater access. If Alan wanted to mark him as his own, Bodie was more than willing to let him, more than willing to be his.

"Yeah. But it's not permanent."

 

"It could be. If you wanted."

"I might at that." Alan's talented mouth returned to his neck, sucking softly. Moving up Bodie's jaw, Alan nibbled gently, then kissed down the column of his throat. Shudders raced up and down Bodie's spine as he revelled in the wonderful feelings that lovely mouth was creating.

As Alan scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin, Bodie groaned, trying desperately not to wiggle too much as the sensations cascaded over him.

Alan slid his hands into Bodie's hair and positioned his mouth, but he didn't kiss.

"Kiss me, already!" Bodie ordered as the anticipation became too tense to bear.

"Sorry, I was just looking." Alan chuckled softly, his tongue slipped out to lick very briefly at Bodie's upper lip.

Bodie panted at the slight touch, wanting more. "At my mouth?"

"It's very beautiful, all soft and pouty."

Conversation was getting difficult. "If you say so."

"I do."

Alan licked his lips, slowly running his tongue across first the bottom and then the top, finally applying his mouth with some force to Bodie's.

The kiss was glorious. Bodie knew he would never get enough of Alan's kisses, not if he spent the rest of his life kissing the man -- which he hoped to do.

Alan's hands moved up the white dress shirt Bodie was wearing, slowly pulling off the tie and then unbuttoning each button with care. The long, slender fingers drew slow circles on Bodie's skin, just touching softly. Each small touch more arousing than the last, Bodie was soon drowning in bliss. When his shirt was open, Alan leant his head down and tongued the skin that had been exposed.

Bodie moaned and arched his back. It was so sweet, the feel of those full lips on him. The generous mouth moved towards his left nipple, which was already straining into a hard peak, and when Alan's tongue touched it hesitantly, fire flared through his body.

"Christ!" Bodie cried, arching forward again. "Please. More."

Alan chuckled softly. "Patience."

But he was having none of it. "No! Now!"

"Yes." Alan voice held a wealth of amusement. "Not used to waiting for your pleasure are you?"

"I've been waiting too long now."

"Oh, it's been what? hours, hasn't it?"

"Since the first moment I met you," Bodie said reverently, his eyes catching Alan's in a smoldering look.

Alan slid his arms around Bodie, holding him as he leant back down, fastening his mouth to Bodie's tender flesh. Squirming and mewling, Bodie could not keep still and he wondered how he was going to stay on his feet much longer, even with Alan holding him.

After a time, Alan lifted his head and smiled, his green eyes shining bright with passion and a bit of amusement as well. "Shall we move on?"

There was nothing in the world Bodie wanted more than the feel of Alan's hands and mouth on his skin. "Please. And slowly, we've got all night," Bodie said, kissing the full lips softly. The kiss deepened and blossomed, sending delight through his body.

Alan's nimble fingers had his trousers undone in short order. There was no hesitation as he reached in to touch Bodie. Trying to hold still, with his thighs spread, his trousers hanging open on his hips, Bodie allowed Alan whatever time and access he wanted. When those lovely slender fingers touched his hard, aching, cloth-covered cock, he couldn't help but to buck forward into the waiting hand. Alan squeezed gently, ran a single digit up and down the straining shaft.

"Alan. Please. Touch me!"

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Alan suggested, pulling off Bodie's shirt, trousers and pants. Gently Alan pushed him back onto the bed. Bodie laid still, letting Alan look his fill.

"You are so beautiful, Bodie. Words don't describe it properly," Alan murmured softly, his green eyes filled with awe and no small amount of lust.

Humbled by the sincerity in the hushed voice, Bodie could barely speak. "So are you love, so are you."

Alan stood, slowly drawing off his own clothes quickly. Feasting on the sight of the beautiful man naked, Bodie was entranced.

Exquisite. Alan was perfect, long legs, slender, but well-muscled build and a very furry torso, something Bodie had always found immensely appealing in his men.

He held out his arms and Alan slid into them, coming down on top of him as he lay back on the wide bed.

* * *

The first touch of Bodie's naked skin to his made Alan insane with desire. Excitement soared through Alan as he felt Bodie begin to tremble with longing under his hands.

Having to touch and taste all that he could before the tables were turned on him, Alan bent his head back to the luscious body stretched out before him. He slowly moved down Bodie's tense form, licking and sucking the pale flesh, hoping to bring pleasure and delight, knowing he'd receive it in return. Finally reaching the groin, Alan paused to look carefully at the big, dusky red, straining cock.

This will be in me before the night is over.

A shiver of fear raced down his spine, but it wasn't enough to temper his desire to experience all that Bodie had to offer him. He'd deal with what came and hoped to find the pleasure of it all. He was too far gone to even consider backing off now.

Thinking to make friends with the big cock, Alan took hold of the steel and velvet column, and brought it to his mouth. Tentatively, he licked it.

Not too bad; the fat cock tasted and smelled musky. Mostly, it smelled like Bodie, stronger, richer, perhaps, but still wholly intoxicating. And Alan liked that scent, liked it a lot.

Encouraged, he kissed the cockhead.

Bodie went wild under him as he took the cockhead into his mouth. Bucking and mewling, Bodie cried out in pleasure. "Oh Alan, Alan! PLEASE!"

Not sure exactly what Bodie wanted him to do, Alan continued to lick and suck the big cock, finding the taste more and more to his liking.

Without warning Bodie cried out his name and his cock jerked once, then he started to come. Swallowing quickly as each spurt hit the back of his throat, Alan was very surprised that he liked the taste, not so very different from the times he'd tasted himself after masturbating.

When Bodie was finally aware again, Alan was pulled into his arms. "I'm sorry about that, sweetheart."

"What?" Alan nuzzled his neck, licking the sweaty, salty skin.

Bodie shivered. "About coming without giving you time to pull away."

"It's okay. It was a novel experience."

Bodie laughed. "Not too disgusting, I hope."

"Not at all. It was salty and a bit bitter, but all in all not too bad," Alan said with a shrug. It had been interesting, but not unpleasant by any means.

"Then you'd do it again." There was such hope in Bodie's voice that Alan had to bite back a laugh.

"Yeah. I'd do it again."

Bodie cuddled him close. "Speaking of time, I think it's time to take care your little problem? Hmm?" One hand covered Alan's hard, aching cock and the other rolled his balls gently.

Alan gasped as intense pleasure overwhelmed him. "I'd appreciate it."

"No doubt." But Bodie let him go as he rolled Alan onto his back.

Starting with his neck, Bodie ran his hands, tongue and mouth over each part of Alan's body, leaving nothing out in his explorations.

Even as he arched and whimpered under Bodie's tender assault, he was a tiny bit uncomfortable surrendering this much control to another. Alan had always been in control of every aspect of his life. To lie still and allow someone to dominate him -- even in this pleasurable way -- was a new and very different experience.

As Bodie continued his journey down Alan's body, his mind slipped away from conscious thought, giving in to the intense sensations assailing him.

Dazed with wanting long before Bodie's mouth closed over his too-aroused cock, he couldn't hold back. The coming was as intense as the passion that created it. Alan was helpless before the magnitude of his climax. All he could do was surrender to it and ride out the pleasure.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Bodie whispered, nibbling on the closest ear.

Alan squirmed, still sensitive even after such a powerful orgasm. "Yes. It was wonderful."

"More after a short nap?"

"Yeah, the main event is still to come."

Bodie groaned.

* * *

Alan dozed for a while and was awakened by warm, wet kisses being applied to various parts of his body. "Mmmmm," he murmured as a rough/soft tongue lapped at his right nipple.

"Can't seem to get enough of you," Bodie told him, solemnly. "Wonder why?"

Alan smiled. "I've no idea."

"Might be that you taste so good." The tongue had gone on to the other nipple.

Alan's breath caught in his throat. "Might be. Do you want to fuck me now?"

"If you want. If not, we can wait." Warm, sweet tendrils of pleasure suffused him as Bodie's mouth moved up to nuzzle his neck, then lick down the column of his throat.

"No. I want to know it all," Alan said, barely able to speak.

"It will be my pleasure."

Already very relaxed from the last orgasm and a short nap, Alan rolled onto his stomach, spreading his thighs wide. He wasn't sure he liked the prone, vulnerable position at all, but he was determined to see this through. As silly as it sounded, especially to himself, Alan wanted to feel part of Bodie for at least a brief moment. He craved the connection with this man who had come to mean so very much to him.

Bodie's big hands soothed over the skin of his back and buttocks, petting softly.

Alan sighed, pressing up into the gentle touches, loving the feel of Bodie's hands on his flesh. He doubted if the rest of his life would be enough time to grow used to the feel of those exquisite hands.

"If I do anything you don't like or that hurts, let me know and I'll stop."

"I'm not fragile, Bodie, really," Alan told him, slightly exasperated. "I know it's going to hurt some the first time."

"Still, I'll stop if it gets to be too much."

"Thanks."

"We require lubricant," Bodie said, sitting up.

"In the bedside table near you."

Bodie fumbled in the drawer for a second and then stashed the tube under the pillow.

Gentle hands returned to Alan's back, slowly making their way down over the mounds of his arse. When the cheeks of his arse were parted, the cool air on his hot skin was startling. As Bodie pressed a kiss to the ring of muscle, Alan jumped slightly, astounded by the sensations ripping through him. "Bloody Hell!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Alan heard the smile in the deep voice.

"Christ, yes!"

Returning to his task, Bodie soon had him writhing and mewling under the assault of a very talented and adventurous tongue.

Alan never would have thought that particular caress could be so damned erotic, but it had him on the edge in a few moments. Breathless by the time Bodie finished with him, Alan was ready for more.

A single digit ran over the wet, puckered muscle gently. Even expecting it, the pleasure was significant. Alan groaned as the first finger made its way into him.

Feels so good, Alan decided. The foreign sensations were strange but intensely erotic nonetheless.

A second finger worked its way in, followed by a third. Stretched full with three fingers moving inside him, there was more pain than pleasure. Alan said nothing, knowing this was necessary and hoped that soon the lovely sensations would return. After a short time, the pain faded, leaving mostly the pleasure of Bodie's fingers. Alan sighed, starting to move with the rhythm of Bodie's hand inside him.

"You okay?" Bodie asked, pulling his fingers out.

Alan felt strangely empty. "Fine. Let's get to it."

Bodie helped him to his knees. Some part of his mind not involved with what was going on at the moment, considered the position he was in with his arse in the air and his shoulders on the mattress, and considered what was about to happen to him. It didn't settle well in his mind.

Alan was on the verge of balking when a gentle, knowing hand rubbed the small of his back soothingly, full lips kissed the base of his spine, and a rough, soft tongue swabbed at his centre, sending his thoughts skidding away on the wings of desire that ripped through him.

"Don't be afraid, my love," the deep voice counselled wisely. "I will make it good for you, I promise."

"I believe you." A cheek nuzzled his back and he relaxed a bit more.

The big cock pressed against him. Even though he tried not to tense up, there was still too much resistance. Bodie pressed again, harder this time, and the big organ pushed through the ring of muscle, making Alan gasp loudly.

It hurt.

Gentle hands returned to his body, smoothing over his belly in slow circles, grasping his cock, working it, trying to create a wall of pleasure to counteract the terrible pain.

"Easy sweetheart, push back against me. The pain will fade." A tender kiss was planted on his shoulder.

Alan did as he was told, amazingly the pain lessened. "Again."

Bodie pushed further into his resisting body, causing more pain, but this time he pressed back at the same time. The agony was lessening as his body finally adjusted to this supreme invasion.

He panted, trying hard to deal with this, both mentally and physically. The hurt abated quickly and soon Bodie was fully sheathed inside him, balls pressed against the curve of his arse.

Being fucked was not something he'd ever thought would happen to him, not really. It was such a foreign concept that even when he had thought about it, there had been an unreality to his fantasies. He'd certainly never expected it to be like this. So intimate.

But he was not so old that life couldn't throw him a curve, and he wanted to be where he was, had asked for it in fact. Part of him rebelled in being joined with Bodie. Another, much smaller part was appalled that he'd let anyone do this to him. Alan ignored the complaint, knowing this wasn't about domination and submission, but about love and loving.

Despite the pain and the unglamorousness of his position, there was a completeness to this act that Alan had never felt before with any other partner.

"Are you all right, pet?" Bodie asked, his body tense against Alan's back.

The pain was gone. A full, anticipatory feeling was invading his body. If Bodie didn't do something soon, Alan was certain he would explode. "Fine. You can move."

Pulling almost all the way out of him, then pushing back, Bodie caused an electric shock of pleasure to rip through him.

"Christ!" Alan cried helplessly as intense, unexpected pleasure tore through him. "Do that again."

There was a soft chuckle. "What, this?" Bodie repeated the move; a similar jolt occurred.

"Bodie please," Alan begged, wanting that sensation again.

Moving in and out of him, slowly, Bodie threw him into a sea of pleasure so immense, Alan thought he would drown and die of the rapture.

Unable to hold back moan after moan of bliss, he nearly blacked out from the euphoria as orgasm tore through every pleasure centre in his body. Stars appeared before his eyes and a roaring sounded in his ears, his whole world narrowed to only an awareness of the ecstasy speeding through him.

When he became aware again, Bodie was lying across his back, trying to get his breath back, too.

In his entire life, Alan had never known pleasure so intense or passion so profound. Some corner of his mind knew, even then, he was significantly changed by the experience.

"That was incredible, pet," Bodie murmured, kissing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," was all Alan could manage.

Bodie nuzzled him again as he pulled out. Before Alan could mount a protest at the loss, he was pulled back into his lover's arms and held tenderly.

"I love you," Bodie whispered, taking his lips in a long, lush kiss that left him more breathless than he'd been.

"And I, you. I wouldn't be here, letting you do this to me, if I didn't."

"Did you really enjoy it? I know I hurt you at first," Bodie asked, his voice edged deeply with concern.

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like the pleasure you just gave to me. It was..." Alan trailed off thoughtfully, trying to come to grips with it. "I'm at a loss for words to describe how wonderful it felt."

"When you screamed out my name at the end, I assumed you enjoyed it."

"I did not scream," Alan said with as much dignity as he could muster lying naked in his lover's arms, with semen dribbling out of him.

Bodie laughed. "Of course not."

 

Alan couldn't help smiling too.

"Go to sleep, my love," Bodie whispered, kissing his ear gently.

"Good idea."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Alan slid into an exhausted sleep with Bodie holding him tightly.

 

* * *

Before dawn the next morning, Alan awoke, slightly disoriented, but feeling warm and safe. Not accustomed to feeling this way when he woke, he immediately took stock of his situation and realised he was not alone. A warm, firm body was pressed intimately against his. It took him a second or two to remember just whose warm body it was. When he did, he smiled.

Alan felt wonderful, if a bit sore in one area. He didn't care. A bit of soreness was worth the pleasure of last night. Happy Christmas, he thought to himself.

This year's gift was something he'd not even known he wanted, but doubted he could live without now that it was his. Turning over and snuggling closer to his lover, Alan took Bodie into his arms.

"Morning, sunshine," Bodie whispered, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

A wonderful, sweet sensation stole over Alan with the kiss. He felt cherished, loved. It was a feeling he could get used to. "Happy Christmas."

"And to you." Bodie's mouth moved on from Alan's mouth to his neck, and then up to nibble on his earlobe. Warm and sleepy, Alan flowed with the lovely feelings of Bodie's tongue moving over his neck and ears.

Bodie pulled back suddenly, surprising Alan quite a bit. "You have a pierced ear!" Bodie accused, taking hold of the appendage and trying to pull it closer for further study.

"Hey, it doesn't stretch." Alan jerked his head back, but Bodie's fingers held him fast. "So what if I have a pierced ear?"

 

"I don't believe it." Bodie's eyes danced with such delight that Alan was hard pressed to be annoyed.

Still, he tried for an indignant tone. "Why not? I was young once."

Bodie smiled at that and he knew he failed to hold any dignity. "Do you still wear an earing?"

"No, not in years." Alan shook his head, not at all liking the gleam in the still-smiling blue eyes.

"I think I'll buy you a gold hoop. You'd look like a pirate."

Alan groaned. "No!" And anyway, it's Bodie who'd look like the pirate in a gold hoop. but Alan didn't mention that, not wanting to encourage this insanity.

"Yes!"

"I won't wear it," Alan said in his best Chief Constable tone, the one he used when he expected to be obeyed.

It didn't work.

"Not even for me?" Bodie wheedled, smiling what was probably his most charming smile.

Alan had no hope left in the world of resisting.

That smile should be registered as a lethal weapon, Alan thought, giving in to the inevitable. "Maybe for you, once in a while." A smile, no matter how charming, really shouldn't be having this kind of effect on him, Alan decided, at least not yet. They had been lovers for only a few hours. What was going to happen when it had been a month or two? Alan sighed, but knew he couldn't wait to find out.

Bodie's grin grew wider. "You'll look so sexy in an earing, maybe I'll buy you a diamond."

Alan sighed, putting his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. It was far too early to deal with this. "I think I must have some more sleep. It's only about 5:00 am."

Sliding closer, Bodie put his arms around Alan. "You sure you want to sleep?"

"What else did you have in mind?" Alan was more than willing to forgo a bit of sleep if the incentive was right. A big hand moved up his hip, pausing briefly to stroke his arse on the way. The caress reminded him of what they'd been doing last night. His arse clenched in remembrance and a delicious shiver ran though him. Oh, but that had been wonderful. He wanted to do it again as soon as possible. Not right now, though; he really was sore.

"Best not be thinking of doing that again just yet," Alan warned, wishing it were possible.

"Wasn't going to suggest it, except maybe the other way. You in me. How does that sound?"

Alan's pulse rate jumped excitedly, and the most delightful anticipation started to work its way through him. "Like heaven."

Bodie leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. "Mmmm." The big hands slid down Alan's spine to cup his buttocks. One finger traced along the crack of his arse, promisingly.

But after far too few kisses and caresses, Bodie pulled back. "What time did you say it was?" he asked, sitting up completely and peering towards the illuminated red digits on the bedside table.

"About 5, why?"

" Cause as much as I'd like to stay in bed and play, we have to get up and go over to Ray's before the kids get up," Bodie told him, smiling brightly, and moving his legs from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed.

Disappointment washed over Alan. He had hoped to spend the day with Bodie, but obviously Ray's family meant more to him. Alan wouldn't think of depriving his lover of their company, especially today. Christmas was for families.

Bodie saw his look. "What's wrong? Didn't you like Ray and Jilly?"

"I liked them fine. I know they are family to you. I wouldn't deprive you of that."

"But you don't want to come with me?" The bright smile vanished and the blue eyes lost much of their sparkle. Alan felt guilty for causing the reaction, but he had to make Bodie understand.

"It's not that..." Alan trailed off, closing his eyes for a second, trying to figure out a way to say this. "I heard Ray say Christmas morning was only for family. I'm not family."

Bodie turned towards him, his hand reaching out to tilt Alan's face up, then kissing him tenderly. "You are to me."

"No." Alan shook his head. " Not yet. We've only just begun this madness. It's too fresh, too new to be that settled."

"What are you talking about?" Bodie demanded, bewilderment clouding his face. "This is not some casual outing here. At least not to me." Bodie looked at him expectantly.

What could he say? "Nor to me, as well you know."

 

"Then what's the problem?"

Alan shook his head again and sighed. "Bodie, you can't take me to Ray's."

"The hell I can't. I'm not going to leave you alone on Christmas and I'm not going to miss Christmas with Ray." Bodie crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Exasperated and amused, Alan didn't know what to say. He wanted to spend Christmas with Bodie, but was unsure about the rest of Bodie's family. "Bodie..."

"What if I call Ray and ask? Not that I have to, but will that make you feel better?"

"Bodie..."

Bodie was already leaning over, kissing him firmly as he reached for the phone. Before Alan could say or do anything he dialled and started to speak.

"Ray? It's me."

"No, I'm not asleep. I'm still in Eastland."

"Yes, with Alan."

"I know.... I know.... Yeah, that's what I'm calling about.... Yeah.... I wouldn't miss it, but I'm not going to be alone.... Yeah, yeah.... Thanks, mate."

Alan raised an eyebrow when Bodie put down the phone. "What did he say?"

"You mean aside from the fact he was annoyed that I'd woken him up at this ungodly hour?"

"Aside from that."

"That my family is his family and you're more than welcome. Just what I knew he would say, mind you." Bodie grinned smugly at him. "You'll come with me?"

Alan sighed in defeat. "All right."

"Sweet Jesus, are you always going to be this difficult?" Bodie slid down the bed and nestled against him.

"Probably." Best be honest, Alan decided, sliding his arms around his lover. "I won't be easy to live with."

"Are we going to live together?" Bodie sounded really hopeful.

Another frisson of delight stole into Alan's heart. "In time, I hope so."

"Me too. Happy Christmas, Alan." Bodie kissed him gently.

"And to you." Warm and happy, Alan closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

Bodie sat up again. This was getting to be a nasty habit on Bodie's part. Worse yet, Bodie pulled him upright into a sitting position. "Oh, no you don't, pet. We've got to get a shower and then get over to Ray's."

Alan glowered at him, trying to pull away, but not very hard. Bodie just grinned.

He really didn't want to get out of the warm bed right now. He tried for a compromise, "Ten more minutes?"

"No," Bodie said firmly, but kissed his neck.

With a huge, long-suffering sigh, Alan moved to the edge of the bed. Looking around for his robe, he couldn't immediately locate it. He gave up. "Let's go have a shower."

"Lead on." Bodie stood.

Alan took a moment to admire the luscious body, all hard muscles and sleek planes. Reaching out, he ran his hand down Bodie's back to his buttocks, squeezing gently. He relished the feel of his lover's silken flesh. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you."

Chuckling, Alan shook his head. "No. Not like you are."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Alan slipped his arms around Bodie's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I'm glad it's yours."

"Yeah. Shower."

"We're getting there."

"Not fast enough." Bodie stepped back, but kept his arms around Alan so that he had to move forward or lose the embrace.

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

They made it to Ray's with only a few moments to spare. And it was indeed, a very happy Christmas for all involved.

The End  
December 1997


End file.
